


[Podfic] An Eye For Quality

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl!Bilbo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, dwarven courtship rituals, family by choice, wonky timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of linelen's storyFíli lived his life by an old dwarven proverb: when a fool drops a treasure, a wise man picks it up (it sounded better in the original khuzdul).Bella Baggins never quite fit in the Shire. Perhaps she was made for the mountains, instead.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	[Podfic] An Eye For Quality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



**Title:** An Eye for Quality

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 9:03:51

[ download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/An%20Eye%20for%20Quality%20podfic.zip) | [ download as a podbook](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/An%20Eye%20for%20Quality%20podfic.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me! (yes I did embroider it, [see this post for a little more about it](https://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/107957.html))

  
  
[ download as a zipped folder of mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/An%20Eye%20for%20Quality%20podfic.zip) | [ download as a podbook](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/An%20Eye%20for%20Quality%20podfic.zip) (many thanks to paraka <3)  
  
  


**Streaming of individual chapters**

  
[Chapter One: An Expected Party | 0:30:34](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20One%20-%20An%20Expected%20Party.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Two: The Perils of Travel | 0:34:34](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Two%20-%20The%20Perils%20of%20Travel.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Three: A Stitch In Time | 00:25:05](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Three%20-%20A%20Stitch%20in%20Time.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Four: A Gathering At Rivendell | 0:44:30](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Four%20-%20A%20Gathering%20at%20Rivendell.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Five: The Misty Mountains | 0:34:22](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Five%20-%20The%20Misty%20Mountains.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Six: Twelve Angry Dwarves (and Bifur) | 0:37:27](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Six%20-%20Twelve%20Angry%20Dwarves%20\(and%20Bifur\).mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Seven: The Hospitality of Mirkwood | 1:05:21](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Seven%20-%20The%20Hospitality%20of%20Mirkwood.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Eight: An Interlude In Lake-town | 0:28:29](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Eight%20-%20An%20Interlude%20in%20Lake-Town.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Nine: The Dragon | 0:55:56](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Nine%20-%20The%20Dragon.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Ten: The Sixth Army | 0:51:32](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Ten%20-%20The%20Sixth%20Army.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Eleven: Beneath the Mountain | 0:52:48](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Eleven%20-%20Beneath%20the%20Mountain.mp3)  
  
[ Chapter Twelve: Nor Bid the Stars Farewell | 1:21:24](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/AnEyeForQuality/Chapter%20Twelve%20-%20Nor%20Bid%20the%20Stars%20Farewell.mp3)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for the curious, I also have [some navel-gazing about the cover and why I've been trying to podfic this story for 7+ years](https://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/107957.html)


End file.
